


untitled boarding school fic

by J (j_writes)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Steven's Untitled Rock Show RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven sits behind Gerard and Brian in history, that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled boarding school fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Janet Carter.

Steven sits behind Gerard and Brian in history, that's how it starts. They're at tables of two, but there's an odd number, so Steven, being the new kid, ends up alone, in the back row behind the two of them. And it's not that he's eavesdropping exactly, it's just that when you're alone in the corner and there are a couple of guys in front of you who pretty much never shut up with each other, you're going to start to get interested in what they're saying.

It doesn't take long for him to realize that Gerard's started a band, with his brother and Toro and a couple of other guys Steven doesn't know. The comic book characters that he usually doodles in the corners of his papers have given way to drum kits and stage costumes and tiny bendy guitarists, so it's not creepy at all that Steven sits behind him and scribbles stories about imaginary bands in between the lines of his notes.

Then came the week Gerard was out sick, when the teacher decided it was time to start doing group work, and teamed up Brian and Steven to explain the main causes of the first World War. They scribbled down a quick presentation in about a minute and a half, Brian making an outline to write on the board, Steven figuring out how to talk about it to the class, and then they sat there staring at their desk for a few minutes, shuffling papers, glancing awkwardly around at anything but each other.

Brian started scribbling on the corners of a stack of fliers tucked into his book, something about the dance the next Saturday night. "Your band playing?" Steven asked, just because everyone else in the room was talking, and he didn't want to get singled out for not working with his partner.

Brian glanced up, then tugged a flier out and pushed it across the desk. "Yeah," he said. "You going? You should go. I pretty much had to promise the principal my soul to let them play."

"You don't think you'll need that?" Steven asked.

"I think it's requirement if you're going to manage a band that you _don't_ have one," Brian replied.

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order," Steven said. "You're living the dream, man." Brian smiled down at his fliers a little. "Hey, if I've got to go to the dance to take pictures for the paper, at least maybe there'll be some decent music this time."

"You're on the paper?" Brian smirked.

"I'm a budding journalist of America, didn't you know?" Steven gave him Serious Face for a minute, before dropping it and shrugging. "Or it fulfilled my extracurriculars requirement. One of the above. Anyway, if you're going to be a manager, you've got to learn to keep the media on your good side. I can be your best friend, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Brian asked, looking dubious.

Steven leaned back in his chair and held up his hands, framing Brian between them. "Get ready for your close-up, Mr. Schechter."


End file.
